


Ou não

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Slash, Vibrators, abandoned motel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Ele torcia para que não fosse nada disso.Mas no fim, era.





	Ou não

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Obs.: Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 15/janeiro/2018.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto Livros 2017 para AiL-chan do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> PS: Nunca havia me atrevido a pisar no fandom de HP, então espero que não tenha ficado um atentado ao bom gosto.

Estavam ilhados numa cidadezinha pequena agora, mas quando aconteceu estavam no meio do nada.  
Sua professora de Ecoturismo havia insistido naquela viagem de campo, e depois de muita discussão metade da turma tinha aderido.  
Era uma área ampla que abrigava os principais biomas de estudo, e tomariam nota de toda paisagem visitada no espaço de uma semana.  
Tinham barracas, suplementos, iscas para o fogo e armadilhas, além de alguns facões para cortar mato, canivetes suíços e até um pequeno gerador.  
Estavam na pequena estrada que os levaria de volta a cidade quando descobriram.

Os celulares não tinham sinal no meio do mato mas na estrada começaram a chegar notícias de um apocalipse zumbi.

— Essa é a pior peça que já tentaram! - Hermione declarou assim que recebeu a notícia.  
— Mas não pode ser verdade… não é? - Rony perguntou amedrontado.  
— Claro que não cara de fuinha, meu pai teria mandado um helicóptero me pegar - Malfoy declarou num tom pomposo.

Mas Harry se mantinha calado.  
Há muitos anos; mais precisamente 19 deles; seus pais haviam morrido para impedir um cientista inescrupuloso de soltar um vírus potente na atmosfera.  
Eles não sabiam dos riscos que traria aos humanos já que mal conseguiam manter as cobaias na época.

Ele torcia para que não fosse nada disso.  
Mas no fim, era.

O doutor Tom Riddle passou a ser conhecido como Doutor Morte depois daquele dia, e aterrorizava os pesadelos e a vida de Harry desde sempre, buscando um possível pendrive com a pesquisa que seus pais haviam roubado.  
Quando ele conseguiu o que queria sequestrando Harry o mundo não estava pronto para o que estava por vir alguns anos depois.

Bilhões de pessoas morreram assim que o vírus foi liberado, uma espécie de choque anafilático dizimou as capitais e grandes cidades onde foi liberado.  
Logo o ar dissipou o vírus, mas os mortos se levantaram, seus espíritos haviam deixado de existir mas seus corpos continuavam, não eram tão rápidos mas se moviam em grupos, e atacavam como animais, sua mordida ou arranhão infectava novos hospedeiros rapidamente.

O grupo de Harry escapou, porque estavam a quilômetros de carro da cidadezinha mais próxima, e há dias do ponto de infecção principal.  
Agora estavam sitiados dentro de um clube, o único prédio que tinha muros altos e portões que aguentariam o impacto dos corpos.  
Havia alguns mercados por perto e até um mini shopping, mas os próprios cidadãos já haviam saqueado tudo que podiam, fazendo do clube o único local para ir.

Seu grupo conseguiu refúgio lá graças a Potter e Malfoy, os dois conseguiram abater a maioria dos zumbis com os facões de picar mato e isso impressionou os “chefes” do clube.

— Eu odeio você! - Ele gritou com raiva  
— Você me ama Malfoy, mas não precisa gritar assim - Rebateu o outro num tom baixo  
— Seu filhote de!!!!! - Malfoy tentou praguejou num tom sibilante antes da mão do outro cobrir sua boca.

Estavam sozinhos fora das paredes protetoras do clube, numa incursão atrás de qualquer coisa que houvesse sido deixada para trás, e atrás deles estavam pelo menos cinquenta zumbis.

— Temos que fazer silêncio! - Potter lembrou o soltando sem tirar os olhos de seus alvos.

Malfoy estreitou os olhos pra ele mas não disse nada, seus olhos diziam que aquela conversa não havia terminado.

—————-  
Horas depois  
—————-

— Porque você tem que ser tão mimado Malfoy? - Potter perguntou enquanto pegava a Glock 17 que havia encontrado em uma das lojas.  
— Não sou mimado Potter, só porque pensei em pegar alguns produtos de higiene…  
— Você quase nos fez morrer por shampoo - Rebateu mirando em um deles.

Matar aqueles zumbis já havia se tornado uma segunda natureza para todos, Harry tinha lido o suficiente da pesquisa de seus pais para ter certeza de que uma vez infectados não havia a cura.

— Não era só shampoo, eram sabonetes, creme dental, papel higiênico e absorventes femininos - Revidou jogando a sacola aos pés dele.  
— As garotas… — Potter começou sem jeito, se dando conta de tudo.  
— Claro que me pediram, eu sou a unica pessoa que saiu do armário e não mudou sequer o penteado - Confirmou desviando os olhos dele e procurando um novo pente de 100 balas — Estamos sem munição - Informou parecendo derrotado  
— Desculpe, mas você podia ter nos matado, da próxima vez compartilhe seus planos - Pediu num tom mais ameno, mas já irritado por não terem mais balas.

Malfoy olhou para ele com superioridade mas assentiu.  
Trabalhavam perfeitamente bem juntos se não precisassem falar, porque assim que as palavras saiam os socos vinham logo depois.  
A noite já estava caindo, e com ela a movimentação das criaturas aumentava, de acordo com a pesquisa de seus pais o organismo deles funcionava melhor em temperaturas amenas, o calor os deixava lentos.

— Não podemos voltar para o clube - Potter afirmou apontando para o céu.  
— Diga algo que eu não sei Potter - Malfoy revidou imediatamente.  
— Temos que arranjar abrigo logo, tem pelo menos mais vinte vindo pra cá - Respondeu focado na direção em que estavam seguindo — E o barulho da Glock nesse silêncio, iria atrair mais deles, além de termos poucas balas

Retrocederam até um prédio completamente alvejado por tiros, mas que aparentava estar vazio.  
Se movimentavam quase sem ruídos, Malfoy acabou topando com um deles atrás de uma porta, mas não gritou, e decepou a cabeça da criatura rapidamente, o que deixou Potter surpreso.

— Você nos trouxe pra um motel! - Malfoy reclamou na hora que desobstruíram a porta mais conservada.

Uma cama redonda de lençol vermelho empoeirado foi a primeira coisa que viram, o resto de luz do dia entrava por um buraco na parede, não era muito grande mas o suficiente para serem farejados.

— Não íamos conseguir abrigo a tempo - Potter explicou tentando esconder o embaraço pelo lugar.

Revistaram o quarto todo, ainda haviam alguns chocolates e refrigerantes no frigobar, além das bebidas de praxe, estavam meio derretidos e quentes mas serviriam para enganar a fome por hora.  
O banheiro era enorme e bem fechado, com uma banheira com água empoçada e uma mar de toalhas negras nos armários.

— Pelo menos podemos dormir aqui - Harry afirmou depois de verificar a segurança do lugar — É só tirar essa água daí - Comentou enquanto puxava o tampão.  
— Um Malfoy, dormindo na banheira de um motel - Ele reclamou enquanto continuava a fuçar os armários, abrindo uma gaveta recheada de brinquedos, camisinhas e lubrificante — Essas coisas eles não levaram - Completou jogando um consolo verde na banheira, num gesto completamente infantil - Combina com seus olhos Potter.

Harry ia revidar de maneira feroz quando escutaram uma pancada do lado de fora, quase na mesma área em que estavam.  
Draco ficou imóvel como uma cobra, procurando escutar o que acontecia do outro lado da parede.  
Como o som pareceu aumentar ligeiramente, Harry deu um jeito de escalar o armário e olhar pela janela alta.  
Estavam cercados.

— Ótimo, nós vamos morrer aqui - Harry comentou resignado — Meu último dia na terra e vai ser ao lado de uma fuinha branca - Reclamou pegando algumas toalhas e indo secar a banheira.

Malfoy não disse uma única palavra, não conseguia aceitar isso, seu último dia na terra?

— Tem que ter algo que possamos fazer - Disse depois de alguns minutos — Quantas balas ainda temos?  
— Menos de vinte, e perdemos o facão na sua incursão por produtos de higiene - Ele retrucou enquanto amontoava uma quantidade absurda de toalhas na banheira.  
— Que merda você está fazendo?? - Perguntou o segurando pelo braço de maneira firme.  
— Me larga Malfoy! Nós vamos morrer! Eu pretendo terminar com conforto - Mandou o prensando contra o armário.  
— E você pretende fazer isso assim? - Perguntou se sentindo resignado.

É claro que nunca fariam nada disso se estivessem em um lugar seguro, longe de mortos vivos, mas se realmente iam morrer, porque não agirem como pessoas civilizadas?  
Ou não.

Malfoy puxou o corpo de Potter contra o seu e o beijou.   
Ansiava por isso desde que entraram no mesmo curso, mas Potter parecia ser o homem perfeito, vinha de uma família ligeiramente famosa, namorava uma garota bonita e inteligente, e tinha amigos leais até o último fio de cabelo ruivo; e também era uma pessoa irredutível.  
O nome dos Malfoy sempre foi associado ao do Dr. Riddle, ele estava maculado por uma parceria de seus pais, coisa feita antes de seu nascimento, e por isso, Potter o desprezava.  
Ou não.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo de maneira furiosa, prensando ainda mais o Malfoy contra a parede e tomando seus lábios como se necessitasse deles para viver.

— Draco - Harry rosnou contra os lábios inchados dele.

Mal conseguiram arrancar as roupas direito antes de caírem no mar de toalhas que Harry estava arrumando antes, Malfoy ainda tinha uma bota e Harry a camisa quando se separaram para tornar a “cama” mais confortável.

— Acho que isso é seu Malfoy - Harry comentou puxando o consolo verde do meio das toalhas.  
— Não vai precisar disso - Malfoy sentenciou pegando o objeto e o atirando contra o armário.

Do lado de fora as batidas continuavam, mas estavam seguros o suficiente dentro daquele banheiro por hora.  
Malfoy arranhava tudo que podia do outro, revidando as mordidas e chupões que eles espalhava pela pele de alabastro.  
Não havia amor ali, apenas o imenso desejo que sempre haviam sentido um pelo outro, e a vontade de marcar seu território no corpo a sua mercê.  
Harry conseguiu subjugar Malfoy, descendo por seu corpo em uma trilha de chupões enquanto dava um tratamento dedicado ao membro intumescido.

— Vamos ficar só nisso? - Malfoy provocou se insinuando.

Potter não se fez de rogado, aproveitando o bom arsenal que tinha em mãos.  
Lambuzou seus dedos em lubrificante e preparou o outro com cuidado, podiam estar se mordendo e arranhando, mas não iria machucá-lo daquele jeito.  
Quando perguntou a Malfoy se ele já se sentia preparado o suficiente foi presenteado com um empurrão no peito e um loiro de corpo definido se posicionando sobre seu corpo de modo ferino.  
Malfoy não conteve o gemido lascivo quando se sentiu preenchido daquela maneira.  
Era assumidamente gay, mas nem por isso saia por ai se entregando para qualquer um, Potter era apenas a segunda pessoa a quem entregava.

— Draco - Harry gemeu contra a orelha dele, mordiscando tudo que ele lhe oferecia.

O loiro rebolava em cima dele como se tivesse nascido para fazer isso, as mãos de Harry marcavam os quadris estreitos com seus dedos, fazendo de ambos os corpos uma bagunça de marcas e mordidas.  
Quando o dia começava a nascer acordaram embolados entre as toalhas, descansando nos braços um do outro.

— Nós ainda estamos vivos - Malfoy comentou sem querer se mexer.  
— Parece que sim, o inferno não seria tão confortável - Potter confirmou lhe dando um sorriso de canto antes de se levantar.

Malfoy sentiu seu coração se aquecer, e um sorriso maior ainda tomou seu rosto enquanto observava a bunda morena marcada com suas unhas.  
Potter subiu novamente no armário para observar a situação; agora haviam cerca de cinco zumbis ao redor.

— Nós não vamos morrer - Potter sentenciou ao descer para perto dele.  
— Não?? - Malfoy perguntou pulando de entre as toalhas.

Potter sentiu seu rosto ferver com a visão do corpo a sua frente.

— Está gostando do que vê? - Perguntou num tom insinuante, deslizando o dedo sobre o peito dele — Que tal… Harry? - Completou olhando nos olhos verdes dele.  
— Eu acho, que deveríamos levar o conteúdo das gavetas, todo ele - Respondeu nas entrelinhas — Pode ser de extrema necessidade as vezes Draco - Completou puxando o loiro para um beijo que o fez gemer pela mordida empregada.

Não eram amigos, e não se amavam, mas aquela dinâmica podia funcionar perfeitamente para os dois, afinal, as coisas mudam em meio ao apocalipse.


End file.
